My Suite Life
by TheHeartofDisney
Summary: Okay so basically my way of how THe suite life ondeck should've gone. Trust me I suck at summarys but the story is really good!
1. Love at first sight

**Hey everybody! SonnyxChadxlover here. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I will soon, I PROMISE! But the other day I had a craving, to read stuff about the Suite Life on Deck. I LOVE Cody and Bailey together! So I am going to write a story about the Suite life on Deck. SO it might be bad. Sorry about my rambling on with the story! **

Btw today: Heyy Robin (that's me) What do you want for your birthday? (me) To own the Suite life on deck. (my sister) I'll see what I can do.

I don't own..

_Right after Bailey was accepted as being a girl, not the boy._

_ **Cody's point of view**

Woah… She's so….woah….Beautiful! I thought to myself. "But she would never go for a nerd like me" I mumbled.

' Whatcha' say?" the big guy with a Afro said.

" Nothing Woody…( nothing that concerns you )"

" Okay I'm going to go eat this sub."

" Yeah you do that." I looked at him with a disgusted face.

I walked over to the sky deck. I was surprised when someone came up to me.

_**Bailey's point of view**

" Hey Cody."' I said

Hi B-b-b-bailey" he stuttered.

" What's up?" I asked with extreme curiosity."

Oh uh.. Nothing. Just standing on the Sky Deck…. As you can see."

" Yeah I see that. Hahaha."

" Well that what I'm doing that's where I am.. So I guess that answers your question."

'Yeah it does."

_**Cody's point of view**

I loved her laugh. In fact…..I loved everything about I in-love? No I don't believe in love at first sight. I barley even know her. Well she is really smart."

Huh what did you say?" I was wrapping myself in thoughts so I didn't hear a word she said."

I said, What are you doing tonight?" Bailey asked."

Oh nothing really. I probably have unexpected plans to yak on to Zach about stealing my book reports. Which he is doing right about now."

**_Zach's pov**"

YES!" I yelled to myself.

"What's going on?" a confused and smelly Woody said to me."

Oh nothing really."

" Oh.. Okay then.. BYE Zach." Woody replied in a bored tone.

" EXCEPT GETTING AN A ON THIS WEEKS BOOK REPORT ABOUT ERAGON!" I screamed."

What? How are you possibly managing that? You only ever get C's" He asked in a confused tone."

Well you see Wood-ster. Or should I say dumpster. (A/N inside joke ahahaqhah) I hacked into Cody's computer and hacked into his list of book reports."

" How did you even figure out his password?" He put his hands on his hips while letting the grease from his drumstick go down his pants.

" Easy.. His password was simple. The hard part was picking out which book report." I answered diligently. I think..

" Then what is it?"

" Easy…. Imissmommy." I answered laughing."

Wow."

**_Bailey's pov**

" Well, I was wondering if you wanted to take my ballet, class with me. You see, my partner bailed on me because he said that if he was even going to try ballet it had to be with someone sexy.. With apparently I'm not.." I whispered the last part.

" BAILEY!" he yelled.

" What did I do now?" I asked shrugging.

" Don't ever think that! I mean EVER!" he pulled me into a hug.

" You're the most beautiful person I've ever met.. Don't ever think that you need to be sexy or hot for someone.. You're perfect just the way you are." he said keeping me in his arms.

Woah.. I thought to myself. I don't want him to let go… WAIT Hold the carriage. Why am I thinking this? I don't like him.. Wait maybe I do and I'm just in denial. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD! WHY CAN'T I KNOW IF I LIKE HIM OR NOT! I need to know now so I know if I should let him find someone else…

" Bailey the least I could say that you are is sexy…" He said letting me go. WHY DID HE LET ME GO!

" Wow thanks Cody. You're really a wonderful guy.. Any girl would be happy to have you..(Including me I whispered)"

" And yes I will take ballet with you. ( Cody's pov real quick..: That also mean I get to hold her again..)

" Thanks Cody.." I said while pulling him into my arms.. He hugged me back, with a very tight hold on me… Like he didn't wanna let me go..

Cody and Bailey's Pov.

" Finally!" I thought.. Life can only go up from here! Especially with Cody/Bailey.

Cody's Pov.

"I guess we should go get ready." I whispered into her ear, not wanting to let go.

"Yeah.." she said sounding sad.

" Yeah.." I said letting her go looking at the floor.

" Well, Maybe you can walk me to my room.?" she asked.

" Yeah maybe I will." I said smiling.

"Great." she replied smiling happily.

We walked back to her cabin really close and holding hands with her head on my shoulder..

LIFE IS GREAT!

**That's all for right now guys but I will be writing more I promise! More uploads to day!. Please keep me motivated and review! Love you guys!**


	2. Ballet Issues

**Heyy Guys I told ya more uploads today! Please keep me motivated and review!**

**Btw: (my sister) Okay so I have an Idea! (me) What? (my sister) Here! *she hands me the suite life on deck first season* (Her) NOW YOU OWN THE SUITE LIFE ON DECK! (me) *Sigh* not that way you idiot. (her) Sorry. (me) yeah…**

**STILL DON'T OWN IT!**

Bailey's POV

When we got to my cabin, we let go of each others hands.

" Thanks for walking me back Cody." I said smiling.

" No problem, Anytime!" he said while putting a hand through his hair.

" Are you trying to be cool?"

" Yeah."

" Well don't.. I like you just the way you are.." I smiled then put my hand over my mouth realizing what I just said.. I SAID I LIKED HIM! AHHH( not the good kind of yelling)

" Ok.. Awkward.." he said blushing..

" Yeah.." I hugged him one last time and he hugged me back.

I whispered in his ear, " Thanks for everything, and come get me at 4:30 that's the time Ballet starts." I broke away and smiled and went into my room. And slid down the door and sat.. " WOW…"

Cody's POV

I slid down the door and sat on the floor saying, " WOW…"

I may have a chance with her.. And she said she liked me.. Wow.

I got up and went to my cabin..

London's Pov

" What's up with you? Besides your horrible looking clothes.." I asked Bailey because she was on the floor gazing at nothing, and biting her lip.

" Oh nothing.." she smiled and got up and started to hum.

" Are you sure?" I asked not believing her.

" Yeah I am." she smiled again, and sighed.

" Wait.. Your not just sighing and humming, You're BOY sighing and Humming! Who's the guy?" I asked smiling.

" Well, it's Cody!."

" WHAT!"

" Yeah!" she smiled.

" NO" I yelled.

" What why?" she asked looking at me in a confused face.

" Because I've known him practically his WHOLE life! He is such a nerd! You can do so much better!" I said waving my arms around.

" Well, thanks for saying that, but I just so happen to like the fact that he smart. That means he knows what he is doing, and won't be like all the other stupid boys and only like me because they think they are gonna get laid! Seriously.. And he seems to like me too.."

Bailey's POV

I thought to myself. Why did London even care? I don't know so I just got ready for my class, picking out my best tutu, and leotard, followed by my best ballet shoes. If I wanted to impress Cody, I had to look professional. I mean I'm great at Ballet. I've been dancing since I was 3. But I still, had to look the part.

I continued to the bathroom and put on my things.

" Bailey.. If you want to impress him take this.." London said cautiously.

I came out, " What?"

"I was waiting till you're birthday but here, I'll get you something else.."

" Wow London.. Thank you so much…" I said with my eyes bugging out.

" No problem! And besides if you really like him when you wear this he will definitely fall for you!" she smiled and gave me a hug. ….. Wait… Why was London Tipton hugging me? I don't know but I looked at it.

She gave me a brand new purple tutu, that was flat, not puffy, a new black leotard a pair of purple ballet shoes and hair things to put my hair up in. The whole thing was beautiful.. And she left the price tag on.. 300$ AHHHH.

" Oh my Feathers! London? How did you afford this?" I asked bug eyed.

" Um hello rich heiress right here!" She pointed to herself.

" Oh yeah. J" I smiled and put them on with my hair still down but a purple butterfly in my hair. This is going to work..

Cody's POV

"Grr why did I have to get rid of my ballet shoes? Just because I came to the ship… I'm so stupid!" I said to myself, wearing everything, from my puffy shirt to my tights. ( inside joke ahahaha.)

" I don't see why you're doing this Cody." A confused Woody, said.

" I'm doing this for Bailey, Woody…"

Just then there was a knock on the door. I went to go answer the door, and low-and-behold, It was London Tipton.

" Hey London. Do you want me to sew anything? Cause I'm kinda busy.. So if you could wait until later.."

" No Cody, I just wanted to know, if you still needed some new ballet shoes."

" Well as a matter of fact yes I do.."

" Well here." she said handing me shoes..

" Thanks London! I said, Blinking a few times.. I couldn't believe this.

" No problem! My horoscope says help some nerds today!"

" London?" I asked crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

" Fine..*she said shrugging* it says to help, your lost friends.."

"Ok?" I said raising my eyebrow.

" Yeah I don't get it either." she said looking in the mirror on my door.

" Well thanks anyways London!" I gave her a hug and I was surprised she hugged me back..

" Bye Cody!" she said waving and walking towards the Sky Deck.

" CRAP! IT'S 4:35!" I said running to bailey's cabin while trying to put on my ballet shoes.

Bailey's POV

" Where is Cody?" I said to myself. Maybe he chickened out… Or maybe he just ditched me.. Like all the other boys…

:Knock knock knock knock knock:

I got up to get the door.

" I'm sooo sorry Bailey! I was running to get here cause it was 4:35 then I tripped and fell in some questionable liquid, so I ran back to my room and put on a new shirt…"

I put my finger to his lips, " You don't need to explain yourself.. I trust you.."

He hugged me, " Thanks Bailey…" he pulled away. " Wow.. You look…wow.."

" Is it that bad?" I asked looking down.

" NO NO NO! You look beautiful!.. Trust me you do."

" Thanks Cody…..we better get going.. We are 15 minutes late…."

" Yeah….lets go…"

We left holding hands with my head on his shoulder..

THIS JUST MIGHT WORK!

**Hey guys, as always keep me motivated! REVIEW! Reduce reuse and recycle! CHAA!**


End file.
